Blood Moon
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Ada perbedaan dan persamaan yang samar; sesuatu yang hilang akan terhubung kembali. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, sesuatu itu akan bersinggungan. Suatu saat nanti, ketika bulan memercikkan darah. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon – DraconisChantal

Vocaloid – Yamaha Corp.

-oOO-

Ada perbedaan dan persamaan yang samar; sesuatu yang hilang akan terhubung kembali. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, _sesuatu_ itu akan bersinggungan. Suatu saat nanti, ketika bulan memercikkan darah.

-oOo-

Kagamine Rin membuka telapak tangan yang sedari tadi ia kepal. Rintik-rintik air hujan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mula-mula hanya satu-dua tetes, kemudian tiga, empat, lima... sampai Rin berhenti menghitung.

Rin menahan helaan napas yang mendesak untuk keluar. Ia mendongak, memandang langit sore yang dihiasi warna senja. Belum ada tanda-tanda bulan akan menampakkan diri. Matahari masih nampak dengan samar meskipun air mengguyur tanah, perlahan-lahan semakin deras.

"Hujan, ya," gadis bersurai pirang tersebut bergumam pelan. Suaranya monoton, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari sana—kekecewaan, mungkin? "Mau bagaimana lagi..."

Rin berjalan menuju toserba terdekat dan berdiam di bawah kanopi plastiknya. Dengan kanopi sebagai pijakkan terakhir mereka, suara tetesan hujan terdengar semakin keras. Suatu melodi berisik yang, anehnya, terdengar menenangkan. Usai merasa bimbang selama beberapa saat, Rin memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Netra biru Rin memandang taman di depannya, menyelusuri tiap-tiap bagian yang mampu digapai oleh matanya dalam jarak paling tidak tujuh meter jauhnya. Taman yang semula penuh oleh khayalak ramai kini kosong. Rumput bergerak pelan, tertiup oleh semilir angin. Sementara itu, kursi taman tampak menyedihkan. Dibiarkan teronggok di sana sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Orang-orang biasanya memperebutkan kursi itu. Namun, ketika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan datang menghampiri, ia dibiarkan seorang diri. Sesuatu yang terdengar mirip seperti kehidupan para manusia.

Sepatu Rin mengetuk-ngetuk aspal yang kering di bawah perlindungan kanopi. Ia bisa saja tetap berdiri di tempat semula, di tengah taman, membiarkan hujan mencumbu tiap inci kulitnya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Rin. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia menghadapi Amane, kepala wisma tempat Rin menumpang. Wanita kepala empat itu memiliki kesabaran lebih kecil dari butiran nasi, dan kemarahannya meledak secepat cahaya bergerak. Meski Rin adalah gadis dengan tekad sekeras baja, gadis itu tak mau memancing kemarahan Amane.

Rin menangkap figur samar yang melangkah ke tengah-tengah taman, mendongak, dan menoleh menatapnya. Seorang lelaki dengan mata setajam elang. Rin ingin tahu apakah mata itu dapat menyerut pensilnya yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Tentu saja Rin tidak menghampiri lelaki itu dan menanyakan pertanyaan tolol tersebut. Alih-alih, lelaki itulah yang menghampirinya.

Langkah kakinya panjang-panjang. Sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan menapak aspal keras, penuh keyakinan. Kepercayaan diri lelaki tersebut memancar dari tiap pergerakan yang ia buat. Sesuatu yang jarang kau temukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sayang sekali," kata lelaki itu riang begitu berdiri di samping Rin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. "Katanya hari ini akan ada fenomena _Blood Moon_, ya? Kau tahu, bulan merah itu... Kau menantikan hal yang sama?"

"Begitulah."

"Ramalan cuaca berkata bahwa hari ini kita akan," lelaki itu berdeham sejenak, menirukan suara melengking khas seorang pembawa ramalan cuaca, "_ditemani oleh semilir angin serta terik matahari yang menghangatkan jiwa_. Yah, kau memang tak bisa mempercayai siapun."

Rin mengangkat alis tipisnya. Menurut perkiraan Rin, lelaki itu berumur tiga belas tahun—atau mungkin lima belas. Kata-kata yang baru ia lontarkan bukanlah sesuatu yang kau sering dengar dari lelaki semuda itu. _Yah_, pikir Rin, _ini bukan hal teraneh yang kutemukan_.

"Siapa pun?" ulang Rin. Matanya berkilat geli.

"Yep," lelaki itu mengangguk. "Siapapun dan apapun."

"Terdengar ironis karena kau datang ke sini. Tak dapat mempercayai siapapun dan apapun, benar? Tapi aku yakin kau kemari karna adanya siaran mengenai fenomena _tersebut_ malam ini."

"Kau benar tentang itu. Aku datang untuk memastikan kebenaran. Kau tahu, kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan surat. Kau tak akan tahu surat telah datang kecuali kau memeriksa kotak suratnya."

"Dan kau kini memeriksa kotak suratmu."

"Tepat."

Lidah Rin tergelitik untuk berbicara lebih banyak, tapi ia menahan hasrat yang berada di pangkal tenggorokannya. Berbicara terlalu banyak adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau akan menjadi buku yang dapat diekspos siapa saja. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama akan sikap pendiam Rin. Sialnya, lelaki yang baru ia lihat lima menit yang lalu telah merobohkan tembok yang Rin bangun dengan susah payah.

"Hujannya semakin deras."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Bagus," lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menunggu juga di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Nama tidak mencerminkan siapa dirimu," kata Rin pelan. Suaranya dibawa oleh angin yang berhembus. "Aku tidak berpikir nama adalah sesuatu yang penting."

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki nama?" tanya lelaki itu. Salah satu ujung bibirnya nyaris ditarik ke atas.

"Aku tak mengumbar nama," putus Rin usai keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Well_," melirik Rin cepat, lelaki itu menimbang keputusannya, "aku takkan memberitahu namaku untuk menjaga keseimbangan."

Untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, Rin melihat seulas senyum menghiasi wajah si lelaki. Senyuman itu terlihat aneh pada wajahnya yang—Rin tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya—_kasar_. _Kasar_ terdengar tepat. Rahangnya keras dan manik birunya yang sewarna dengan Rin membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi, seolah kau ditelanjangi olehnya dan semua rahasiamu terbongkar sebelum kau menyadarinya. Rambutnya kuning cerah, sesuatu yang mencolok bila dipasangkan dengan warna matanya. Kehadirannya begitu... menonjol. Rin yang dikenal sebagai gadis pemberani pun tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu. Dirinya, lelaki itu, bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Dialah yang menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan pisau tersebut kepadamu. Rin memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu. Beberapa hal lebih baik tetap tersembunyi. _Mungkin_, tambah Rin dalam hati.

"Terdengar adil bagiku," kata Rin pendek.

Lelaki itu terdiam kembali. Ia masih berada pada posisi semula: berdiri dengan bahu tegap dan rahang mengatup keras. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan; bukti nyata dari kepercayaan diri yang telah dibangun sejak dini. Entah mengapa, lelaki itu berada di ambang kemurnian sekaligus kepalsuan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak jujur dari caranya memandang. Hal itu membuatnya terdengar mengerikan. Umurnya masih belia, dan ada kekejaman yang bersembunyi di balik tirai biru tersebut.

"Menurutmu, kapan bulan itu akan muncul?"

"Menurut berita—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu dari berita. Coba beri aku pendapatmu."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu," ujar Rin. "Bagaimanapun, kau tidak mempercayai siapa pun _dan_ apa pun. Jadi sepertinya apa yang kukatakan tak akan berdampak besar."

"Kau akan menjadi dampak besar suatu saat nanti."

"Apakah bulan itu akan muncul?"

"Jangan—"

"—mempercayai siapa pun—"

"—dan apa pun."

Rin kembali tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari yang samar. Lucu bagaimana kau membangun koneksi dengan seseorang begitu cepat. Terkadang, butuh seumur hidup untuk membangun kepercayaan. Namun, Rin, dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang ditampik jauh, tahu bahwa ada tali kepercayaan antara dirinya dengan lelaki tersebut. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja, tapi hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Tidak ada yang pernah menjadi masalah besar dalam hidup Rin, terutama seorang lelaki tak dikenal.

Rin, saat itu, tak mengetahui bahwa lelaki tersebut tak akan ia temui kembali dalam balutan baju putih polos dan _jeans_ longgar. Suatu saat nanti, dirinya akan memegang pistol dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah si lelaki. Dan itulah saat di mana sesuatu menjadi masalah besar.

Bulan masih belum tampak pada langit Kyoto, sementara Rin dan lelaki itu—

—masih menunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Moon – DraconisChantal

Vocaloid – Yamaha Corp.

**I do not gain any profit in any way by making nor posting this fan fiction**

-oOo-

Kagami Rin tidak ingat bagaimana masa kecilnya berlalu. Semuanya terasa samar, terkadang tercampur dengan mimpi yang mendatanginya tiap malam. Pada suatu titik dalam hidupnya, Rin memutuskan untuk berhenti mengenang apa pun yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau. Lama-kelamaan, ia melupakan semuanya.

Namun, sama seperti semua hal, Rin membuat pengecualian. Ada sesuatu yang masih ia ingat, sebuah keping memori yang seringkali mengunjunginya dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim gugur di Kanada. Di luar, sama seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi pada musim gugur, daun mapel merah berjatuhan, terbawa oleh hembusan angin. Rin yang berusia sembilan tahun selalu menikmati pemandangan sederhana itu, bagaimana langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru polos mendadak penuh warna. _Kuning, merah, oranye_. Kuning seperti warna bohlam di kamarnya, tempat ia mendengar Ibu yang melantunkan lagu; merah seperti darah yang kental, juga api yang berkobar; oranye seperti warna yang kelihatan saat matahari terbenam perlahan, meninggalkan langit penuh bintang sebagai ganti kepergiannya.

Dari kaca jendela ruang tamu keluarga Kagami yang minimalis, Rin dapat mendengar ketukan keras pada pintu kayu rumah mereka. Ayahnya, dengan sedikit uban di antara rambut keemasan, bangkit berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Ibunya menyuruh Rin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hal yang sama sudah terjadi empat kali sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa, Rin menarik kursi belajarnya ke dekat jendela agar ia dapat mengintip. Butuh usaha keras untuk menarik kursi itu. Perabot tua yang terbuat dari kayu cemara tersebut setidaknya satu setengah kali lipat lebih berat dari tubuh Rin. Pinggirannya mulai mengelupas. Tebakan Rin, kursi itu lebih tua dari dirinya.

Tiga orang yang sama berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengenakan baju acak-acakkan, sisanya berpakaian rapi dengan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari. Rin sudah melihat mereka dari kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya. Empat kali mereka pindah rumah, lima kali mereka dihampiri oleh ketiga pria berparas sama.

Ayah Rin berdiri paling depan, dengan istrinya di belakang. Wajah lelaki paruh baya itu tampak cemas, tetapi secara simultan, ia kelihatan berang. Rin tak dapat melihat wajah ibunya. Bayangan ayahnya yang panjang menutupi paras wanita tersebut.

Keempatnya, ayah Rin dan tiga orang lainnya, tampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan panjang. Tangan ayah Rin bergerak-gerak, sebuah kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah ditanggalkan saat ia berbicara, sementara ketiga orang lainnya diam untuk waktu yang singkat.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya berlangsung dengan cepat; sedikit terlalu cepat untuk dicerna anak sembilan tahun.

Salah seorang dari orang asing itu menyerukan sesuatu keras-keras, dan ayah Rin menggeleng sebagai tanggapan, hendak membalas. Hal itu tak sempat ia lakukan, karena seorang yang lain menarik sesuatu dari celananya, kemudian terdengar amat kencang. Suara itu disusul oleh jeritan ibu Rin. Satu jeritan panjang dengan vokal yang sama dan tak mengandung makna.

Jeritan itu direndam oleh suara letusan kedua, dan semuanya terasa begitu sunyi kemudian.

Rin tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya; apa yang dilakukan tiga orang asing itu; apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia hanya merasakan insting melawan sekaligus kemauan untuk tetap hidup yang teramat kuat. Rin kecil memutuskan untuk bertahan hidup, dengan keyakinan bahwa suatu hari nanti suara letusan itu akan terdengar kembali—kali ini berasal dari pistol yang ia genggam dan terarahkan ke tiga orang tersebut.

Memori itu berakhir di sana, meninggalkan Rin tanpa sesuatu apa pun kecuali imaji mengenai dirinya membunuh mereka bertiga, juga keyakinan banwa imaji itu akan ia wujudkan menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

-oOo-

Len senang menatap bulan. Ia senang melihat bagaimana wujud bintang besar itu berubah berangsur-angsur dari malam ke malam, seperti bagaimana dari ketiadaan, bulan dapat muncul menjadi sesuatu yang absolut.

Len. Len. Len.

Nama itu terdengar aneh, bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Ia tak senang menyebut namanya, dan lebih tak senang lagi saat orang lain menyebutnya. Namanya hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf; satu vokal yang diapit dua konsonan. Terdengar membosankan, dan sedikit kehilangan maknanya.

Orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka teman Len sering membuat lelucon dari namanya. _Len_—_left_. Kiri. Tertinggal. Yang mana yang benar?

Tertinggal.

Tertinggal di mana? Oleh siapa? Mengapa?

Tertinggal.

_Tertinggal_.

Oleh kenangan; orang-orang terdekat; kematian.

-oOo-

Musim panas bukanlah musim kesukaan Kagami Rin maupun teman sekamarnya, seseorang yang menyatakan bahwa namanya adalah Hatsune. _Hatsune saja_, katanya. _Toh kita hanya akan berbagi kamar dan tak lebih_. Tentu saja.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim panas. Matahari menggantung di atas, terlalu tinggi untuk digapai oleh tangan telanjang. Teriknya menyengat kulit, dan panasnya membakar apa pun yang berjalan di bawah.

Rin baru saja kembali dari toserba di dekat taman (dan ia sedikit banyak berharap menemukan lelaki tempo hari). Ia melihat apa yang ia tahu akan terjadi: Hatsune membongkar isi lemari, mengeluarkan apa yang gadis itu pikir miliknya, dan menjejalkan apa yang dapat dipaksakan masuk ke dalam koper. Koper itu kelihatan penuh dan sesak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hatsune mendongak. Dari apa yang ditunjukkan paras wajahnya, Rin menebak bahwa gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya kendatipun ia membanting pintu di belakang keras-keras.

Hatsune melepaskan apa yang digenggam tangannya, semata-mata untuk mengusap peluh yang membanjir di kening. "Aku," gadis berambut biru menarik napas, "sedang bersiap-siap."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hatsune, kembali melakukan apa yang sempat terhenti karena kehadiran Rin. "Sekarang, kan, liburan musim panas. Tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebentar."

Duduk di atas kasur yang telah ia tempati selama empat bulan terakhir, Rin menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kepergian Hatsune tak mungkin berlangsung sementara. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan hal itu jelas bukan liburan musim panas.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Teman."

_Teman_. Kata itu terdengar aneh. Hatsune, liburan musim panas, dan teman adalah kombinasi yang tak dapat dikatakan wajar.

"Oh?" Rin mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya. Aku sedang sibuk."

Maka Rin melakukan apa yang disuruh Hatsune. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mulai berbaring. Matanya terpejam, menolak untuk menerima bahwa, setelah enam bulan, ia akan hidup sendirian lagi.

Rin sudah tahu bahwa saat ini akan tiba. Hatsune bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu menolak untuk pergi keluar, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil paket di depan pintu. Hatsune selalu menutup jendela kamar, bahkan saat musim panas sedang berlangsung. Ia mematikan semua lampu saat malam tiba. Rin _tahu_ gadis itu takut akan kegelapan. Gadis itu mempertaruhkan kenyamanannya untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Rin.

Apa pun hal yang akan terjadi, Rin sendiri mulai merasa terancam karenanya.

**TBC**

A/N:

So, uh, 'sup? It's almost a year since the last time I published this fict. So sorry for being late, you guys. I ran out of ideas, I don't even know what I wrote in my drafts. I hope this does not disappoint you in any way. I know the story line is vague. I will improve it (hopefully) in the next up-coming chapter. So, well, yeah. I hope you are patient enough to read this until the very end.

Merry Christmas and happy new year, everyone! 3

_Chantal_.


End file.
